onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
We Can!
"We Can!" is the 19th opening for One Piece and the 5th opening for the second half of the series. Opening The opening begins with a silhouette of the Straw Hat Pirates before the camera focuses on Luffy putting on his straw hat and rushing forward, followed by the rest of his crew. Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook and Luffy are posing with their name board (in Brook's only his face is shown and his name is written as "The SK Brook") before the entire crew stand together as the logo flashes around. The logo fully appears as the Thousand Sunny sailing on the open sea. Luffy is sitting on the ship figurehead as Brook starts performing for the crew. The opening then shows the Straw Hats standing in a circle witnessing many poneglyphs around them as Robin watches in amazement. Cut to Gol D. Roger and Shanks standing back to back, and flashes of the four Yonko, the current Shichibukai (with Edward Weevil silhouetted until Episode 753), and the Eleven Supernovas minus Luffy and Zoro. Cut to Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper having a water fight as Nami, Robin and Franky sit nearby. Franky then joins Usopp and Chopper using his shoulder cannons to spray Luffy into Sanji and Zoro who start to bicker and fighting among themselves as Franky and Chopper chase Luffy and Usopp. Brook is then shown ecstatic as Nami and Robin (using her Devil fruit abilities to hold multiple water pistols) prepare to join the fight. Cut to the Sunny sailing on a stormy sea next to an unknown island where the Beasts Pirates are marching forward. Luffy stands in an open rocky area and is joined by the rest of the crew, ready to fight, with Luffy charging ahead. The Straw Hats are then fighting the member of the Beast Pirates as Sanji and Zoro team up to fight Jack in his mammoth form as Luffy attacks Kaido before activating Gear Fourth and clashing fists with the Yonko. Then it cuts to different scenes, depending of the episode the opening is seen in: *Episodes 747-782: A shadowed Zunesha walking the seas, Wanda riding Wany with Luffy and Carrot to the Right Belly Fortress during an eruption flood, Capone Bege and a shocked Sanji conversing inside the former's body before Sanji tosses Nami, Chopper and Brook outside, Inuarashi and his three musketeers using Electro, Nekomamushi and the Guardians, Momonosuke, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro (Raizo appears behind them starting Episode 769, with his back to the shot but his head slightly turned around) standing under the Kozuki Family crest, and the whale tree on Zou. *Episodes 783-806: Luffy, Carrot, and Chopper look around the Seducing Woods while drooling before running in all directions much to Nami's chagrin, Brook and Pedro are seen in the Shark Submerge III, Jinbe is a shown with a bunch of croquembouche at his side, a shot of Charlotte Pudding looking scared, Luffy is seen battling a copy of himself and the Biscuit Soldier form of Charlotte Cracker, Big Mom using her powers to rip the remaining years out of her son, a shot of the Vinsmoke Family minus Sanji which then does a close up of Judge, and finally, a young Sanji wearing an iron mask and trapped behind bars, before turning into his current age as he battles Judge. Cut to the Straw Hat Flag in the wind and the Crew smiling as the song ends. Lyrics TV Size Version |} Trivia *This opening shows several characters before their actual introduction: **The first version shows Jack's Mammoth form, Zunesha, Wany, Wanda, Carrot, Inuarashi, Shishilian, Nekomamushi, Pedro, Roddy, and Blackback ***It also shows Buggy's post-timeskip appearance before his actual appearance in the anime. **The second version shows Charlotte Brûlée (disguised as Luffy), Charlotte Cracker (hidden inside a Biscuit Soldier), Charlotte Moscato, Vinsmoke Judge, Vinsmoke Reiju, Vinsmoke Ichiji, Vinsmoke Niji, and Vinsmoke Yonji. *The Straw Hats are wearing their swimsuits from the cover of Chapter 796. *In the second version, all of the Vinsmoke Family members, except Yonji, have the same pose as they appear on the cover of Volume 84. *This opening marks the debut of new japanese fonts of credits and lyrics. *Starting from this opening, Robin's name in the credits changes from Nico Robin (ニコ・ロビン) to Robin (ロビン). References Site Navigation ru:We Can! pl:We Can! Category:One Piece Openings